A display device typically refers to a device that outputs an image to a screen. Currently, touch screen devices are used as display devices, in which an input detection means, such as a touch panel, is integrated into the display means, such as a liquid display, so that an input is recognized by a touch on the screen, without the need for a physical keypad.
A display device includes a display unit such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a touch panel disposed on the display unit. Touch panels are categorized into a resistive type, a capacitive type, a Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) type, and an infrared type.
For the display device, a transparent substrate is provided on the touch panel to protect the touch panel. The touch panel is fabricated directly with the transparent substrate. Thus, a screen of the display unit is displayed on the transparent substrate and the touch panel recognizes a touch on the transparent substrate.
The display device may be divided into a Display Area (DA) and a Bezel Area (BA). An input is applied to the DA by a touch or proximity of an input means, whereas a peripheral area of the touch panel is defined as the BA where connection lines or circuits of the touch panel are provided. With the display device in active state, the DA is kept transparent to allow light transmission so as to sense a touch and display a screen. If the display device is inactive, the DA is kept black. The BA is rendered in various colors such as white or gold and protects a circuit board and connection lines connecting the touch panel electrically to the circuit board along the periphery of the touch panel against outward exposure.
Accordingly, a shielding layer is provided to render various colors along the periphery of the transparent substrate, corresponding to the BA, before the touch panel is provided on the transparent substrate. The shielding layer may be formed by printing black ink or screen-printing an ink containing resin such as PolyEthylene (PE), acryl, PolyUrethane (PU), or the like.
As described before, the DA is kept as a transparent substrate to display a screen, whereas only the BA is colored to prevent outward exposure of internal components. That is, coloring is confined only to the BA, not the DA.
When the display device is deactivated, the DA is always black and the BA is displayed in a color printed along the periphery of the transparent substrate. Consequently, the design of the display device is restrictive.
In addition, the BA and the DA are distinguished from each other by the color of the BA irrespective of whether the display device is active or inactive. As a result, the display device is less uniform visually.
Accordingly, a display device for rendering a display area in various colors even when the display device is inactive, and a method for fabricating the display device is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.